Operation DECOM
by Jade24
Summary: Decommissioning Elite Capture Older Minors Numbuh 86 is given a team to hunt down fugative teens. This new team could save the KND, if they don't blow up the moonbase or 86 doesn't kill them all first! Some 2335
1. Prolouge

A/N: NB (note well!) Numbuhs 1 through 5 will NOT be the main characters in this story. They will however grace this story with their presense on occasion as their busy schedules allow, as is in this chaper. Numbuh 86's schedule is not so busy...hence she is our star! More or less...

Also, Numbuhs 23 and 35 are not OCs (Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R.)

Disclaimer: Own KND we do not. (And neither does Yoda)

**Operation D.E.C.O.M.**

_**D**ecommissioning **E**lite **C**apture **O**lder **M**inors_

Chaptuh One

"Numbuh Three! GET DOWN!" Numbuh Four yelled as the teenager sent a couple laser bolts her way. When she didn't move quickly enough, he tackled her out of the way. The end of one of his shoelaces got singed. Numbuh Four landed on top of Numbuh Three and blushed furiously as he climbed off her.

"Thanks, Numbuh Four," said Numbuh Three. "LOOK OUT!" She pushed him hard away from her as bolts flew between them.

"If ya two are done saving eachother, do you think you could HELP US?" screamed Numbuh 86 as she took cover. "Honestly ya'd think they were a couple or something, stopping every five minutes to check if the other was safe…" she muttered to no one in particular while the box she had taken cover behind was peppered with shots. She along with the operatives from Sector V were attempting to capture an operative who was scheduled for immediate decommissioning. After a long chase they had trapped Numbuh Four-hundred-eleven in a warehouse. It was not going well.

"Time for my signature move," Numbuh Two said in a serious tone.

"A corny joke or running away?" asked Numbuh Five.

Numbuh Two grimaced at her. "No. THIS!" He rolled out from behind a box and pulled out a freezer gun and pointed it at Numbuh 411. "You look hot! Cool down with some ice!" He fired several shots that caused ice to form behind the teen, none actually hit him. The fugitive pointed his laser rifle at Numbuh Two and started firing. Numbuh Two yelped and dived back behind the boxes.

"Numbuh Five thinks that was a corny joke," informed Numbuh Five.

"You won't ever take me!" cried Numbuh 411 as he ran to the next room.

"Be careful team. Numbuh 411 has information on all of us, especially on what we do in battle. He probably knows exactly what moves we'll make even before we do," Numbuh One warned.

"WHILE YOUR BABBLING HE'S GETTING AWAY!" shouted Numbuh 86 as she chased after her target.

The team rushed in after her. They entered another room full of crates and boxes. Numbuh 411 was waiting for them. A series of shots forced them to take cover.

"Numbuh One! Distract him, I got a plan," said 86 as she disappered around a crate. Numbuh One thought for a moment.

"Numbuh Three, remember this morning when you came into the main room?"

"YES! I was sooooo happy because the newest rainbow monkey was…"

"Yes-yes-yes. But do you remember what you did?"

Numbuh Four edged over to them. "What're ya getting at Numbuh One?"

"I want you two to do it again. Distract Numbuh 411 until Numbuh 86-"

"Oh no. There is no way in heck that I'm going to-"

"That's an order Numbuh Four." Any protest was cut short. Numbuh Three gave a short cheer and grabbed Numbuh Four's hands and pulled him out into

an area that was empty of boxes.

"What are you two brats DOING?" asked Numbuh 411. Numbuh Three was swinging Numbuh Four around in a circle while singing the familiar Rainbow Monkey theme song (if you don't know it, watch the show more). Numbuh Four was trying not to puke from the spinning or the corny song. Numbuh 411 sent half a dozen shots their way but missed because they weren't staying put. "Stay still, you little dweebs!" He continued to fire but couldn't score a hit and it was starting to frustrate him.

"HOLD STILL!"

"After you, TEENAGER!" Numbuh 86 shouted as she appeared behind him and fired a net at him. He was so surprised he didn't move in time to avoid it. After he was trapped Numbuh 86 took his 2x4 technology laser rifle and threw it away. "Numbuh 411, you are hereby scheduled for immediate decommissioning." She turned toward her fellow operatives. "We caught him no thanks to you idiots! We should have caught him like an hour ago but noooo, you stupid idiots had a plllaaannn."

"LOOK OUT!" Numbuh Two shouted while pushing Numbuh 86 away. Numbuh 411 had pulled out a mustard gun out from behind his back and leveled it at Numbuh 86. Two shot a few blasts of his freeze gun at Numbuh 411, but missed. Instead he hit the net, freezing the parts that allowed the net to hold him down, making the net's ropes weaker. Numbuh 411 broke free easily. He fired a few shots toward the operatives forcing them to take cover behind the boxes. By the time they stuck their heads out he was gone.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID BOY!" Numbuh 86 yelled. "YOU LET HIM ESCAPE YOU IDIOT! WERE YOU TRYING TO HELP HIM?"

"He…he…he was going to shoot you…" Numbuh Two defended feebly.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT BOY! YOU ARE THE WORST OPERATIVE EVER! YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! YOU…." She ranted for another hour.

A/N: Review! Or continue on to our next chapter; old allies, new team, and a very angry Supreme Commander...ooo scary...

Jade & Masterharper


	2. Formation

A/N: And now the team comes together...This is a good thing...mostly.

Disclaimer: We love you Warburton! Oh yes we do! And KND belongs to only you!

**Operation DECOM**

Chaptuh Two

Another failed mission. Another operative-turned-teen had escaped her clutches. And it was all Numbuh Two's fault. HE had fired at the wrong moment, hit the net that she had just put on the target, freeing the teen. He claimed that the target was going to attack her while her back was turned. Another boy turned liar as far as she was concerned. Numbuh One had said that if she had made sure the target was unconscious before she turned her back, it wouldn't have happened. One's ability to suggest plausible explanations was really starting to annoy her. She just hoped that Command didn't believe him. Again.

She paused in front of the large door to take a breath. On the other side was the meeting of KND Command. She knew what the meeting would be about.

The doors, like all doors on KND Moon base, opened automatically. She entered an almost dark room, save for a circle of light in the center. Numbuh 86 could see the outline of a U shaped table that wrapped around the center and the outline of a group of kids sitting behind that table. She knew they were the members of Command. Yes it was corny, but they were a bunch of 11 and 12 year-olds, it was to be expected.

"Number 86." A girl's voice from the shadows spoke.

"Yes?" Numbuh 86 was starting to feel nervous.

A boy's voice sounded this time. "We have been examining the reports from your most recent mission." Another circle of light appeared revealing Number One off to the side also in front of the table. "We are not pleased."

A second girl, this one much more flippy sounding, said, "And you screwed up really bad before, oh, oops." Fanny could tell the other 'shadows' were glaring at the second girl. "I mean, in light of the results from other recent missions, this points to a flaw in how Decommissioning handles things." Numbuh 86 knew what was coming next. She would be thrown out of the KND or worse, be put in charge of training. The thought of all those stupid 8-year-old boys gave her shivers.

A sterner, more serious voice interjected. It was 362. Numbuh 86 would recognize that voice anywhere; it had yelled at her enough after the whole Operation FUGITIVE incident. 362's voice seemed to get more furious with every word. "Numbuh 202, Numbuh 11, Numbuh 97, Numbuh 274 and now Numbuh 411. For goodness sakes, he was a desk dweeb…"

"However," A boy with a deep voice cut her off, "Numbuh One has suggested that these mistakes…"

"MIGHT NOT TOTALLY BE YOUR FAULT," 362 yelled, clearly indicating that she was having a hard time believing it.

"Close enough," the boy continued, "Command has decided to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now." Fanny let out a sigh of relief. "However, changes must be made. It has been decided to create a new team, specially designed and trained to handle the most dangerous decommissions, with you as its leader."

Numbuh 86 decided she had been silent enough. "Right, I will get right on it. I should have a roster done by tomorrow." She was taken back by the response.

"No," 362 said, accompanied by a fist hitting the table. "You will NOT be screwing this team up by selecting its members."

"It was decided that you might be…biased in your selections," The first boy stated.

"So we chose one for you!" said the flippy girl.

Another light appeared slightly behind her. Four kids ages 8 to 11 were in the room looking around confused, with one exception.

"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN/BROWN EYES! I'M BLIND!" the youngest, and smallest, member of the group yelled. Next to her a boy who had similar features, probably a brother, hid his face in his hands in shame. The little girl looked over at him, and though he said nothing, she shouted, "NO! They're not brown! They're green/brown! See. SEE!" The little girl tried to show her eye to the only other girl in the group, who was edging away from her.

"AHEM!" A girl from the command table said trying to restore order. "This is your new team, Numbuh 86.

"Your second-in-command, Numbuh 35." A tall boy stepped forward, snapping to attention with one yellow gloved hand. Numbuh 86 had worked with him before, during the SLUMBER incident. He would do well on the team, for a boy. "An ace pilot and expert in hand to hand combat.

"Numbuh 23 your heavy weapons and demolitions expert." A brown-haired girl with dark clothes took a step forward and gave Fanny a small smile. Numbuh 23 had been one of the few girls…few people to come to her slumber party and assist her in the failed attempt to defend the code module from Cree. She might help Numbuh 86 stay sane during this assignment.

"Numbuh 21." The brother of the little girl took a step forward. Raven colored hair that went with his coal-colored eyes and vaguely Asian features made his expression appear even more serious. He had what appeared to be a modified 2x4 technology backpack on, an oddity since most operatives took them off when they were done flying with them. "Your team's 2x4 technology mechanic and assault expert. Specializes in aerial assaults.

"Numbuh 12." Fanny instinctively looked around for the girl who had betrayed her and the KND. So did Numbuh 35 and 23. The girl that had been speaking realized the situation a moment later. "Not that Numbuh 12. This one's new." The little girl had a big grin on her face as she stepped forward and sloppily saluted. Her dark brown hair pulled into two ponytails held in place by two mismatched scruchies made her look as innocent as a kindergartner, but a look at her mischievous brown eyes dispelled that idea. "An expert in the art of stealth…" At this the little girl held her hands up in a gun like shape and started darting around the room while loudly humming the Mission Impossible theme. "…And diversionary tactics." They watched as the girl darted behind Numbuh 86 and crawled through her legs. "WILL YOU STOP?" 12 gave another sloppy salute and returned to her position, still humming the song, just not as loudly. "This is your team, Numbuh 86." A young kid, probably just a flunky, came forward and handed her a printout. "You will operate out of the Moonbase, room 223B, and will be known as the KND Elite Decommissioning Squad." There was a short pause. "What? It was the best we could come up with on short notice. You are all dismissed." With that everyone filed out of the room.

As her new team started to head to their new base of operations, Numbuh 86 saw Numbuh 1 head the other direction. "Numbuh 1! Wait!" He turned around, waiting for the coming apology. "Ya're lucky they didn't believe my report!" she said with quite a bit of menace. He rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Stupid boy, was an idiot in kindergarten, stupid operative now, can't believe they gave him command…" she muttered under breath. She went the rest of the way to room 223B, right next to room 134K of course. When she entered, her new team was already discussing something.

"You see?" said the little girl, Numbuh 12, clearly after explaining something. Numbuh 35 and 23 just looked at her while 21 just looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I see you're crazy," said Numbuh 35. Numbuh 12 sighed.

"I'll try again. Okay listen, all Kids Next Door teams have five members; a leader, a cute one, a flyboy, a tough one, and a cool one. Numbuh 86 is the leader. I'm obviously the cute one." She struck a cute pose and batted her eyelashes before continuing. "My brother," she gestured toward Numbuh 21, "is the flyboy, since he sleeps with a jet pack. Don't deny it, 21! But which one of you is the tough one and which is the cool one?" She gestured at 23 and 35.

Numbuh 35 looked over at Numbuh 23. "You want to be the cool one?"

"Okay." At that moment they noticed Numbuh 86 standing in the doorway.

"If I had been an enemy operative ya'll would be DEAD now. Not a single one of ya stupid dorks noticed I was standing there. None of ya are even carrying a weapon!"

Numbuh 23 pulled a heat gun (the hair dryer thing with the chili pepper) from behind her back. 35 dropped into a classic fighting stance. 12 pulled a mustard gun from a holster at her hip. 21 reached behind him into his backpack and pulled out a SPLANKER and what looked like a laser rifle, the kind made out of coke bottles and flashlights. This was different though, it had two sets of bottles and flashlights and had more switches then the standard model.

"Well, they uh… weren't out and ready," said 86 meekly.

35 and 23 clustered around 21's weapon.

"Cool," oohed Numbuh 35.

"What kind of weapon is it? It looks like a double barreled laser, but what are all the extra features?" asked 23.

12 stepped in and began explaining as if she were quoting from a technical manual. "It's a modified laser rifle that 21 made himself. The two barrels allows for an increased rate of fire and there is a secondary fire system that is really cool. Basically it's…"

"If ya stupid boys are done yapping I'll do the talking for a bit," 86 yelled at 35 and 21.

"But 12 was the one talking and 21 didn't say a word…"

"DID I SAY YA COULD TALK!" Numbuh 35 and 21 looked at eachother and shrugged. Numbuh 35 was next to speak.

"We don't remember."

"THEN ASSUME I DIDN'T!" No one else spoke although Numbuh 12 snickered into her hand. "Like I was trying to say, I'm Numbuh 86. Ya will address me as Sir, Ma'am or Numbuh 86."

"Don't call her Fanny," Numbuh 23 said not quite under her breath. Most of the team stifled their laughter but 12 laughed out loud. Numbuh 86 blushed, for about ten seconds.

"IF ANY OF YA EVER TELL ANYONE ELSE THAT YA'LL BE DECOMMISSIONED FASTER THAN YA CAN SAY YOUR NUMBER!" Seeing that she had inspired enough fear, she continued, calmer. "It says here on this paper that this team exists on a trail basis. In other words if we fail ONCE its OVER! No more missions, no more team, and if there is no more team ya can bet I'll make it so there is no more YOU! That said, I look forward to working with all you girls."

"Um, at least two of us are guys."

"DID I SAY YA COULD TALK? Anyway before I was rudely interrupted I was saying that according to this paper the KND Elite Decommissioning Squad…"

Numbuh 12 decided to pipe in, "We're the KND EDS. We so need to come up with a new name."

"Agreed Numbuh 12. Our job is to track down all former KND operatives that have escaped decommissioning, apprehend them, and finally decommission them."

"Even the ones that escaped years ago?" asked 35. Numbuh 86 didn't yell at him for some reason and scanned the paper instead.

"Doesn't say. It does say that Command will assign us a target when new information reveals itself." She looked at the rest of the team and shrugged. "Until then we are to train to handle any teen situation. No anti-adult training at all."

"But that's the whole reason the KND exists, to fight adult tyranny."

"I know, but we're supposed to handle former operatives only. But if a situation like the last Father attack happens again we'll fight alongside the rest of the KND."

Numbuh 35 said what they all were thinking. "Only fighting former operatives. Kinda a police for the protectors. That's not going to make us very popular. Everyone is going to look at us and think about the day they'll be decommissioned and we come after them."

"WE AREN'T HERE TO WIN A POPULARITY CONTEST NUMBUH 35! We're here to do what Command assigned us to do. Now get to the hanger deck. We head for KND Antarctic Training Base in ten minutes."

At the end of the day five exhausted kids walked into 223B.

"That'll be all for today. Well done, Numbuhs 12 and 23. Numbuh 35, review target-assisted-by-water-fowl protocols. Numbuh 21, work on your jetpack steering. You would think someone who wears one all the time would be a better flyer. We start again at 0900 hours. Make sure you get some rest." 86 went through a door with her number painted on it to her room. They all had one, not as big as the ones found on the tree houses on Earth, but still larger than a typical bedroom in a regular house.

23 and 12 plopped down on the room's couch in front of the large screen TV. 35 collapsed onto the overstuffed chair to the side. Numbuh 21 went to the fridge and got a can of root beer, there were advantages to being in the KND, and an ice pack for his bruised arm.

"Hey Numbuh 21, toss me a soda," said Numbuh 23. 21 handed her a can of orange soda. "Don't talk much do you?" Numbuh 21 shook his head no. The others laughed.

"My brother does talk, rarely, but he gets his point across most of the time," Numbuh 12 stated from the couch. After a minute she broke the silence. "I have muscles that I didn't know I had, and they hurt."

"I don't remember the academy being this hard. Numbuh 86 sure pushes until you're perfect," commented 23.

"You had it easy. Numbuh 21 and I couldn't do anything good enough for her. He did things with a jetpack I've never seen and she said he was sloppy. And how is anyone supposed to prepare for the enemy being helped by ducks?" complained 35.

"At least we get 900 hours until we have to do it again. That's like, a gazillion days from now," said 12 hopefully.

There was a small silence. "0900 hours means 9 o'clock tomorrow," 23 corrected.

"In the morning?"

"And probably every day after tomorrow."

"What have we gotten into?" No one answered.

"WILL YA JUST GO TO BED! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" came 86's voice through the door. Everyone was in their rooms in less than ten seconds.

A/N: Next chapter up soon; we start finding out what these kids can really do, against the best of the KND! Sector V!

Jade & Masterharper


	3. Exams

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Things became...hectic. Stoopid teachers and their stoooopid homework.

Disclaimer: One of the few things we haven't been doing the past two months is getting the rights to KND.

**Operation D.E.C.O.M**

Chaptuh Three

Numbuh 86 entered the Antarctic Training Facility's small briefing room not in a very good mood. Command had chosen to bump up the testing date of her new team and now they would have to show their stuff after only two weeks. Her sole comfort was that they were being tested against the worst team in the KND. Why Command had such a high opinion of the Sector V Team she had no clue. Yes, they had defeated several adults and foiled several evil plans but whenever 86 was with them, they always seemed to screw up. Then again, a lot of good operatives seemed to screw up when she was around.

The briefing room was simple; a group of chairs in front of a small stage with a podium. She noticed with some satisfaction that her team sat on one side of the aisle and Sector V on the other. Last thing she needed was Sector V contaminating her squad. Unfortunately she noticed that Numbuhs 3 and 23 were gossiping across the aisle about rainbow monkeys with Numbuh 12 listening to both with rapt attention, while Numbuhs 35 and 1 were standing in the front on the small stage discussing new tactics. Numbuh 2 was cracking jokes, none of them good, with Numbuh 5. The quietest member of her team, 21, sat in a chair, unable to find a comfortable position with his backpack on, and his arms crossed waiting for the briefing to start. Numbuh 4 sat one seat away from Numbuh 3, trying to look like he was just sitting there by accident. 86 let her gaze stay on 4 for a moment. He was, after all, kind of cute.

When she reached the podium Numbuhs 1 and 35 stopped talking. She nodded to Numbuh 35 but did not acknowledge Numbuh 1's presence. Numbuh 86 went to the podium and faced the rest of the group, waiting for them to quiet down. They didn't.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YA!" She suddenly had their attention. "Listen up. Today our mission is to assess the ability of the KND Elite Decommissioning Squad…" More than one person snorted while trying to contain a laugh and she could swear she heard Numbuh 2 say 'EDS.' "…by putting them up against some of the KND's…" she took a breath and when she spoke again, it was strained, "…best operatives. In other words we're here to see if me team can capture ya idiots from Sector V. The squad will face ya all, one by one. Numbuh 1 has selected the order in which the test will take place." She turned so she was facing mostly her team. "Each of the Sector V operatives will use a different means to evade ya, so be ready for anything." She turned back to address all of the kids. "A sector of the base has been blocked off for our use today. Any questions?" Numbuh 12 raised her hand. "Yes Numbuh 12?"

"Will there be cake after?" Numbuh 12 asked hopefully.

"OOH! OOH! And candy?" Numbuh Three piped in. Numbuh 86 sighed. Just then the door opened.

"Numbuh 362!" 86 snapped to attention along with most of the others. "What are ya doing here?"

Numbuh 362 walked toward the stage, shaking hands and saying hello to the other operatives. She stopped just in front of the stage. "I'm here to observe the test, Numbuh 86," she said with a bit of malice toward the other girl. She still hadn't really forgiven 86 for the FUGITIVE fiasco. "I'll be evaluating your team for Command. And I'm here to tell you that you will not be leading the squad during the exam." More than one member of the squad let out a sound of protest.

"What?"

"Command wants to make sure the Decommissioning Squad can handle things without you." She paused for a moment. "You know, you might want to think up a better name. Anyway, Numbuh 35 will be leading the team. I'm sure you trained him for the possibility."

Actually Numbuh 86 didn't think 35, or any boy, was capable of it, so she hadn't. "Of course."

"Good. Then is there anything else?"

Numbuh 1 stepped forward. "I would just like to say good luck to all."

"Numbuh 5 would say the same thing except that she doesn't want them to catch her." All the kids laughed, except 86.

Numbuh 362 nodded. "All right then. KIDS NEXT DOOR- wait. Numbuh 35, why don't you say it?"

"Yes ma'am. KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" The group cheered and rushed out the room.

"Numbuh 86, wait. I want to talk to you," said Numbuh 362 when 86 started for the door. 86 couldn't help but feel like someone should be playing funeral music right now. In fact, she swore she could hear some. She found out later that someone was; the KND Band was practicing down the hall. 362 was about to speak when she noticed that another member of the squad had stayed behind. She smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while, Numbuh 21. Looks like you're still attached to that jetpack. Meet me after the test and we'll grab a soda or something?" Numbuh 21 smiled, nodded, and followed the rest of the kids. 86 did a mental version of a double take. Since when was Numbuh 21 friends with 362? She hadn't looked at his complete file yet, but you would think he would have said something. Then again, it was Numbuh 21. 362 didn't give her time for more wondering. "As for you Numbuh 86, I wanted to tell you that I will be watching the test very closely. I gave you four very good operatives that even Numbuh 4, heck, Numbuh 3, could train into a force to be reckoned with. If they don't do well I'll make sure you're assigned to the prison barge. This is your last chance Numbuh 86. No more blaming others, no more screw ups, no more failures. Got it?"

Numbuh 86 gulped. "Yes."

"Good. Then let's go watch the first simulation."

"Anyone else kinda freaked out that the SUPREME COMMANDER is watching us?" Numbuh 35 said nervously while fastening an armored knee pad.

"Calm down 35. Just act like it's another training drill," comforted Numbuh 23. They were in one of the base's many locker rooms, preparing for their first simulation.

"Besides," 35 and 23 looked around wondering who was talking before realizing it was 21, "she's a nice person. Even if we don't do well, she won't get mad at us, but she will get furious at 86 for failing to train us right."

23 cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Numbuh 12 answered for him. "She lives down the street from us. We've known her for like, forever. She's the one that got us into the KND. That and we both saved her life once." She got a look from Numbuh 21. "Fine. He saved her once, but I was there providing moral support." Numbuh 21 gave her an even more annoyed look that she ignored.

"What? When?" 23 and 35 said in unison. At that moment Numbuh 86 walked in.

"Alright team. Your first target is Numbuh 4. He likes hand-to-hand combat so be careful that he doesn't get the jump on ya. On a personal note, I would just like to say," she took a deep breath and begged, "please, PLEASE don't fail. If ya do, 362's going to sack me!" She sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands. The team decided to ignore that the plea was directed toward the two girls.

Numbuh 23 put a hand on Fanny's shoulder. "We won't. Will we?" There was a collective nodding of heads until they realized what the question was and started to shake their heads no, then nodded, and then just stood there uncomfortably for a moment because they didn't know how to answer. Numbuh 86 somehow got the message.

"Thanks you g-" She composed herself quickly after that. "WHAT ARE YA JUST STANDING HERE FOR? YOU'VE GO A MISSION!"

Numbuh 35 snapped a salute. "Right! Come on guys, lets go." And with that, they ran out of the room leaving 86 alone in the room.

"You IDIOTS ran into the locker room's girl's bathroom!" The squad quickly ran back into the room and out the real exit. "I'm doomed."

A/N: More action next chaptuh, promise! But please review. We can check our stats now...so we know you're out there...


	4. Operation: TOUGHGUY

A/N: As promised, here's the new kick-butt, action-packed chaptuh...or something close to it.

Disclaimer: We will own KND when Numbuh 4 learns how to spell OBLIVIOUS...without a q.

**Operation D.E.C.O.M.**

Chatpuh Four

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS!" shouted Numbuh 35.

There was a pause during which no one did anything. "What battle stations?" asked Numbuh 12.

35 sighed. "Just get ready, okay."

They took up positions around a rather shoddy door. Numbuh 23 set up an explosive device on the door while the team gathered around on either side, putting on KND gas masks (as seen in Operation: SHAVE).

BOOOOOM!

When the smoke cleared Numbuh 21, with his laser rifle out, was in the room visually scanning for a possible ambush, the others were fanned out behind him, also with weapons drawn. They were in a dark cavernous room with supports and rafters spread evenly throughout with no sign of Numbuh 4. The team lowered their weapons but stayed on guard.

"Thought he was going to ambush us at the beginning," said Numbuh 23.

Numbuh 12 put in her two cents. "Maybe he thought that was too obvious."

"Or too risky. We would have him outnumbered four to one," 35 decided. "Numbuh 12, you're the stealth expert, take point and look out for an ambush. Numbuh 21 you guard the rear," he ordered. 12 bounded to the front and began moving forward, the rest of the team behind her. After five minutes they realized that it was just one big room, the only exit was the door they had blasted. Of course there could be an exit higher up in the rafters but it was too dark to see up very far.

Numbuh 35 turned to his team and shrugged. "Any ideas?"

Before anyone could answer a figure dropped to the ground from a rafter and pointed a weapon at them. "EAT ICE YOU CRUDDY DECOMISSIONING DORKS!" Numbuh 4 sent half a dozen shots at the cluster of kids, causing them to scatter. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU LOT CAN EVER CAPTURE ME!" He jumped and disappeared into the rafters, dodging a few shots that followed him up.

"Everyone alright?" asked Numbuh 35.

"I'm good," chimed 12. Numbuh 21 didn't answer, he was trying to track Numbuh Four with his weapon.

"I'm not," said 23. A block of ice pinned her left arm to one of the room's supports while another held her foot to the floor. Numbuh 35 rushed over very concerned.

"Are you okay…I'm the worst leader ever…Should we cancel the test…how many fingers am I holding up… they're going to sack me…how could I let this happen…" he babbled. It was rather pathetic.

Numbuh 23 slapped him with her free hand and then grabbed his shirt. "Get a hold of yourself, Numbuh 35. I'm fine. I'm just stuck. Now get CONTROL." 35 gulped and nodded. Then they heard some one trying to contain her laughter. Both glared at Numbuh 12 who gave a half hearted apologetic grin.

"Right! We should split up. We're too easy of a target when we're together like this. Numbuh 12 you're with me. We'll move up to the rafters, take the fight to him. Numbuh 21, guard Numbuh 23. When the ice melts come up and join us, your jetpack should give you an advantage up there. Numbuh 23, guard down here, don't need 4 to attack us from below right?"

"Try up there," 21 advised, pointing up into the rafters to a barely visible loft.

"Where? I don't see…oh, never mind," said 12.

"You know only one of us is unable to move yet you are all staying still," spat out Numbuh 23, not liking everyone just standing around while she was in an embarrassing position.

"Right. Move out." 35 and 12 jumped from rafter to rafter as 21 guarded 23 while she was incapacitated. Numbuh 35 gave one last look at 23 before continuing. He didn't like leaving a 'wounded' teammate behind.

"Your girlfriend is fine," whispered 12.

That got 35's attention. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." She hopped to the next rafter while humming 'Here comes the bride.' Numbuh 35 blushed furiously.

They arrived at the platform without incident. "Well he's not here," pointed out Numbuh 12. "There looks like another platform up-OOMPH" A series of gum balls hit her in the stomach at high speed knocking her down and the wind out of her. Before she could recover a net was on her.

Numbuh 4 laughed from a nearby support beam. "Hey, this is kinda fun. They've neveah let me attack other KND before. Hope 23's all right."

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but YOU WON'T BE!" shouted Numbuh 35, shooting his mustard gun off at 4, who just jumped to another rafter.

"Boy was that was a cruddy shot. Guess they didn't put ya on the team to be the shooter." He dodged a few more shots. Numbuh 35 jumped after him and a chase began, the operatives jumping from rafter to rafter.

When they reached the next platform they landed at practically the same time, but before 35 could aim his gun Numbuh 4 did a quick turn and kicked the gun out of his hands sending it to down to the now barely visible floor. Now they were both weaponless. "Take that!" Numbuh 4 cried triumphantly. He crouched down into a fighting stance.

"Just the way I like it," said Numbuh 35.

"HEY! I was going to say that!" 4 shouted before jumping forward to plant a kick on 35 head. 35 dodged and tried to strike back with a roundhouse punch when 4 landed. 4 deflected and punched 35 in the gut. 35 retaliated by grabbing 4's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Numbuh 4 went flying but managed to get enough control midair that he kicked off a support and flung himself back at 35. Rolling away from the attack 35 tried a swipe at 4's legs. 4 jumped over 35's attack and went in for some real close quarters fighting. After exchanging blows for a minute they backed away from each other and tried to catch their breaths.

"You're not bad," rasped 35.

"Good, cause ya stink," 4 spat. They both laughed. "Just one problem."

"What?"

"I WAS HOLDING BACK!" Four shouted as he jumped forward and knocked over 35. He was just about to finish 35 off when suddenly-

"Surrender," Numbuh 21 ordered while hovering with his jetpack just beyond the platform. But more importantly he had a gun, with its laser pointer on. Numbuh 4 could almost feel the little red dot on his forehead.

35 decided now would be a good time to sound in charge. "I thought I ordered you to stay down there and guard 23." 21 gave a 'If I followed your orders you would be a goner' look. "And the best challenge you could think of was 'Surrender'?" Numbuh 21 shrugged in answer.

By the way," Numbuh 4 interrupted, "the answer is NO." Diving to the side, he dodged the shots that soon peppered the platform. 35 took the chance to catch his breath and figure out what to do next. Meanwhile Numbuh 4 and 21 were putting on quite a show. 4 was jumping from rafter to rafter with 21 weaving in and out between the supports while sending beams of light all over the place. It looked like an air show. Suddenly they disappeared from view and 35 took a look around. Then he saw it.

In the corner of the platform, squeezed in between two supports that were close together there was a net gun. Numbuh 4 must have put it there in case he lost his other during the test. Numbuh 35 picked it up just in time.

Numbuh 21's laser rife came out of the darkness hurtling at 35's head. Ducking, he almost didn't have time to react as Numbuh 21 followed it, jet pack sputtering. One of the jet pack's nozzles was broken off making the pack uncontrollable. As Numbuh 21 crashed into the wall with a thud, Numbuh 4 landed on the platform.

"HA! I won." Then he began to chant and do a little dance (think Operation GHOST), "I won because I'm better and you are so stupid, because I am better and you-" He stopped when he saw 35 raise the net gun. "Ah crud." There was no dodging this time.

Certain that Numbuh 4 was captured, 35 checked on 21. "What happened?"

21 groaned while trying to sit up. Numbuh 12, apparently freed from the net picked that moment to come bounding up to the platform. "It was so cool! 4 did a quick turnaround and got the jump on 21, sent him into support beam, breaking the jet pack." 21 took the pack off and examined it. He sighed and stroked the pack lovingly. Half surprised that the pack could come off 21's back and mildly disturbed at the affection 21 was showing the thing, Numbuh 35 was relieved when a wall next to the platform opened up revealing two KND Operatives.

"Well done Operatives. This simulation is now over," declared one of them. 35 recognized him as Numbuh 60.

"Numbuh 23…"

"Is being taken care of. Everyone will be taken to the base's sickbay and checked for anything serious. Plus everyone gets a free lollipop!" Everyone licked their lips knowing that KND Training Base Sickbay had the best lollys. "You look banged up, maybe you should get checked out too Numbuh 35." 35 nodded and followed him. Free candy of that quality was worth being asked 'does this hurt' fifty gazillion times. Besides, one of the medics was known to be very cute. The wall closed behind the group.

"Guys," cried Numbuh Four, still trapped under the net on the platform. "A little help here. Guys?"

Numbuh 86 glanced nervously at Numbuh 362. They were in one of the observation rooms surrounded by twenty TVs that were connected to cameras in the training room. "So?" she asked nervously.

362 seemed to think about it for a bit. "They did okay. What happened to 23 was almost unpreventable. And 4's and 21's fight was impressive." In fact that fight had been recorded and was being copied by one of the techs in the room to show his friends, it was that cool. It, and several other clips from the tests between Sector V and the Decommissioning Squad, would most likely be used for training purposes, to show the recruits what really good operatives could do. 86 let hope rise only to have it slapped down. "But they got lucky. It's going to take more than luck to capture the likes of Numbuhs 11 and 274."

86 thought of the best reply she could come up with in 30 sec. "I'm sure that was part of 35's plan…to lose his weapon…um…yeah…to lure the target into a false sense of security…yeah…that's it." She grinned nervously.

362 just looked at her suspiciously, not buying it for a second. "Sure. I'm going to go congratulate the team on their success. I'll meet you back here for the next test." She almost went through the door but stopped and turned around. "And Numbuh 86, go get Numbuh 4 out of that net." With that she left.

86 let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Then she turned to one of the techs, the same boy that was copying the video. "YA HEARD HER! GO GET THE STUPID BOY OUT OF THE NET, IDIOT!" He ran off very frightened. Feeling much better, Numbuh 86 went to see how her squad was doing.

A/N: Next chaptuh, guest starring Numbuh 3 and everyone's favourite armed robotic bunny. Its a proven fact that the smaller the review per hit ratio, the shorter the time till the next update.


	5. Operation: CUTEONE

A/N: Jade - Some of you may be wondering why this took so long to get out, well, Masterharper?

Masterharper: Jade sat on the chapter for 6 months

Jade- And you didn't write a new one for 6 months

Both – It's your fault.

Now that that's settled…onward!

Disclaimer: Don't own KND, don't work at Curious Pictures, but we apparently do take long breaks between writing KND like the people at Curious Pictures. WE WANT MORE EPISODES!

* * *

**Operation D.E.C.O.M.**

Chaptuh Five

"Be ready for anything. Numbuh 3 is one the most unpredictable operatives I have ever met," cautioned Numbuh 23.

Numbuh 35 murmured, "Because she's in la-la land most of the time." 23 elbowed him in the guts. The Elite Decommissioning Squad was standing outside another door, ready to break in and face their second test, capturing Numbuh 3.

Wincing at the pain in his side, Numbuh 35 gave Numbuh 21 the signal. Knocking the door down with a kick, 21 rushed into the room with the rest of the team close behind.

35 exclaimed, "Alright, EVERYONE FREEZE! SURRENDER AND YOU WILL not be….um…. Is this the right room?" The room was small, about the size of a bedroom in a typical house. The walls had pink wallpaper with little white bunnies, not rabbits or hares, bunnies, and small red hearts. In the center of the room there was a small table with a white table cloth and a pink tea set sitting on it, with several small chairs circled around. In one of the chairs sat Numbuh 3, wearing a frilly white dress and pouring tea into one of the teacups.

"Hi guys!" 3 shouted and then waved at them. "Want to play tea party?" Numbuhs 21 and 35 looked dumbfounded. Numbuh 12 gave a little shout ("Yay! Tea party!") and ran over to take a seat. Numbuh 23 tried not to laugh.

"Um…Kuki…we're supposed to be doing a simulation."

Numbuh 3 giggled. "We can do that later silly."

35 tried to figure out what was going on. "This is the simulation room isn't it?"

Numbuh 3 nodded. "Yep. They let me design it. Like the wallpaper?" Numbuh 12 nodded her head furiously while trying not to spill her tea. 21 looked around and cringed. 23 sighed and shook her head hiding a small smile. Numbuh 3 was oblivious to all and began explaining while she refilled a cup, "I would have brought my Rainbow Monkeys but Numbuh 1 said they wouldn't fit in the bus," she gave a little frown but soon brightened up, "But that's ok because he let me bring-"

Numbuh 35 interjected, sounding remarkably like Numbuh 1, "Numbuh 3! We are supposed to be conducting a simulation to test this squad's abilities…" He went on but they had stopped paying attention. He may have been sounding like Numbuh 1, but he was not Numbuh 1. Kuki was pouring Numbuh 12 some more tea while 12 told her about the newest Rainbow Monkey, of which Numbuh 3 already had two of.

* * *

"WHAT IS SHE DOING? THIS IS A TRAINING MISSION! NOT A TEA PARTY! SHE'S ACTING LIKE A BOY!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed as she looked at the screens. She and Numbuh 362 were back in the observation room, with Numbuh 1 this time. She looked over at Numbuh 1 for some sort of explanation. 

He had his arms crossed and was tapping one of his fingers on his elbow. Never taking his eyes off the screens, he replied, "Give her time."

86 almost punched him. "You don't order me around, Niiiiggggeeelll," she sneered. "Just because your team of crack IDIOTS are my squad's opponents doesn't make us equals, you stupid-"

"That's enough Numbuh 86. We'll give her time," decided Numbuh 362. 86 turned back to the screens, muttering dark threats under her breath.

* * *

Numbuh 35 had stopped lecturing after noticing no one was paying attention; it had taken him two minutes. He collapsed in one of the chairs and munched on one of the cookies that Kuki provided. 3 and 12 were still talking up a storm, the way only some girls can, to the point where even Numbuh 23, the only other girl in the room, was having a hard time following it. 

Numbuh 21 tapped 23 on the shoulder, motioned at the chairs, and gave her a concerned look. 23, being the smart girl she was, quickly figured out what he meant. "Numbuh 3," she said cutting into 3 and 12's conversation, "why are there six chairs?" Numbuh 35 raised an eyebrow, wondering why it mattered.

"To sit in, silly," 3 replied simply.

"But why six? There are only five of us."

"One's for Hippy Hop," 3 said brightly. 35 paled, uncertain why he suddenly felt impending doom.

Numbuh 12 stuffed a cookie into her mouth. "Who's Hippy Hop?" she asked around the chunks in her mouth. "Is he a stuffed animal you have tea parties with? I always have tea parties with my Japanese-Tea-Ceremony-Kimono-wearing Rainbow Monkey and Crumpets-and-Tea-authentic-British-accent Rainbow Monkey."

"No. He's-" Just then one of the walls fell in, sending a wave of dust over everything else in the room. When it settled, a giant robotic rabbit stood where the wall had once been. "There he is! Hi, Hippy Hop!"

"HE'S SO CUTE! Oops." 12 blushed in embarrassment, but the rest of the team didn't pay attention; their focus was on the giant rabbit.

Hippy Hop's cockpit opened and Numbuh 3 jumped in. "Now we can do the situation, Numbuh 35."

"Simulation," 35 corrected absently. The robot reared on its hind legs, let out a shriek, and came crashing down onto the table sending wood hurtling in every direction. The Elite Decommissioning Squad was knocked to the ground.

"IF SOMEONE HAS ANY IDEAS, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TELL ME!" 35 shouted over the sound of wood shattering the other wooden walls of the room. The remaining walls soon could not support the weight of the ceiling, sending even more wood down on their heads.

"My idea is that we should build stuff out of things other then WOOD!" shouted 12.

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" seconded Numbuh 23 while pushing against a pile that had trapped her.

"ANY SUGGESTIONS THAT COULD HELP US NOW!" called 35 as Hippy Hop finished off what remained of the walls. They were now in a massive ice cavern, the ceiling high above covered in crystal stalactites.

Numbuh 23 called out, "I HAVE AN IDEA! BUT THAT MONSTER NEEDS TO HOLD STILL FOR A MINUTE!" Hippy Hop swept with its right paw at a mound of wood that 21 was currently trapped under. He saw the huge robotic claw coming toward him and only had an instant to activate his jetpack sending him toward the ceiling. Hippy Hop hit flaming wood sending burning stakes around the cavern.

"GREAT GOING, IDIOT, SPREADING FIRE WHILE WE'RE TRAPPED BY WOOD!" 12 shouted at her brother.

35 was digging 23 out of the pile she was trapped under. "Is it just me, or is she starting to sound like 86?"

He didn't get an answer. Hippy Hop smashed through the pile 23 was trapped in, sending wood and both operatives flying.

12 cried out. 35 rushed over to her as soon as he recovered. "What's wrong?"

"I got a splinter!" she exclaimed as the last support beam crashed behind her, burning all the way down. She didn't even flinch when it hit the ground. 35 groaned in exasperation. He was trying to defeat a giant robot rabbit and this little girl was complaining about splinters. He needed to give 23 time to do what ever it was she was going to do and this little girl was annoying. If only she had been trapped like he had been earlier…The mental image and a quick look at the cavern's ceiling caused a plan to form in his mind.

Pulling out a communication device he spoke to his team without 3 eavesdropping, not that hard considering she was currently trying to fling as much derbies around as possible. "21, try to trap that thing with the stalagmites. 12 and I will try to distract it while 23 carries out her plan. Got it?"

12 interrupted, "Aren't the ones on the ceiling stalactites? I can never keep them straight…"

35 glared at her, "No questions? Good. KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS!"

They all sprang into action. 21 flew up to the ceiling and started melting at the base of the stalactites with his laser rifle. The rest attempted to keep Numbuh 3 and Hippy Hop's attention.

"DECOMMISSING SQUAD, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" said a voice from Hippy Hop in that strange warped metallic voice, "AND GET A BETTER NAME! UH OH!" The last part sounded more like Numbuh 3. A large cone of ice crashed into the floor next to the rabbit, sending shockwaves through the room. "HEY! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!" the thing shouted as it dodged another huge falling stalactite.

Hippy Hop jumped over to where 12 was standing and backhanded her, sending her crashing into the wall. Before the robot could move another cone of ice crashed in front of it, blocking Numbuh 12; 21's aim with the stalactites was improving. Soon Hippy Hop was trapped by a stalactite on each side, with little gaps the size of a person. 3 was getting worried. She realized that one more stalagmite and there would be no more Hippy Hop, and that would not be fun.

She activated Hippy Hop's arsenal. Weapons of every shape and size popped out all over the rabbit. She aimed for 21, who looked like a fly being so far up toward the ceiling. As she blasted away, 21 used every evasive maneuver he knew to not get hit. 35 took advantage of the distraction and fired a few shots from a mustard gun at the cockpit. Numbuh 3 took one shot at the ground in front of 35 and suddenly he was airborne. He landed hard, shook off the shock, and took one more shot at Hippy Hop's cockpit.

BOOOOOOM!

The explosion rocked the entire cavern sending sheets of ice down from the ceiling. Hippy Hop's torso had exploded sending the head across the room and crashing into the wall with enough force that it stuck. The cockpit hatch popped open and Numbuh 3 came flying out. "WEEEEEE! OOMPH!" She landed hard, and then the parachute deployed, covering her body. 35 looked at his small mustard gun in shock. There was no possible way….

From the wreck of what used to be Hippy Hop's main body and the shattered pieces of ice, a figure covered in black ash emerged. As it approached, 35 noticed that it was completely covered, except for a streak of white about where the head should have been. It was Numbuh 23 and the white streak was her grinning ear to ear.

"Told you I had a plan," she stated in her usual gruff voice. She gave a little cough and started trying to dust herself off.

"How…When…How did…?" 35 stammered. 21 landed beside him and helped him up. 12 had apparently recovered from being knocked around and was helping 23 get at least the first level of ash off. 35 moved forward to help but stopped as he realized the amount of physical contact that would mean. He hoped no one noticed what he was sure was his now tomato red face. But no one did since everyone was covered in soot from the explosion.

"I told you I needed it to stay still for a minute. While you guys distracted, it I snuck up behind and planted a small explosive device-"

"Small?" 35 looked around the cavern at the devastation.

"Oh yeah, I have much more cooler and powerful things in my pack." She patted a large pouch that was attached to her belt. "I'm a demolition expert remember. Anyway it was just a matter of activating it and then well," she gestured at the mess.

"That was so much fun." 23 and 35 jumped. Numbuh 3 had come up behind them while they were talking. "Poor Hippy Hop. Oh well, Numbuh 2 can remake him." Each kid there smiled. For a moment there was silence.

Numbuh 12 hated silence. "Can we have that tea party now, Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 3 gave a squeal of delight, grabbed 12's and 23's hands and headed to the exit, humming the Rainbow Monkey theme. 35 and 21 were left alone.

"We barely won and that was supposed to be the second easiest member of their team. How can we possibly beat them?" 35 asked.

21 looked at him for a moment and then stuck out his hand with his pointer finger extended and his thumb cocked. Then he fired it like a gun three times. 35 smiled.

"One at a time. You're right. Come on, let's go get this crud off our faces." They both headed for the exit. "You know, Numbuh 21, I think I'm starting to understand how you talk, and that's scaring me, because you don't." Numbuh 21 grinned.

* * *

"Not bad. Distracting the enemy so you can put explosives on them, interesting tactic," commented Numbuh 362 in the observation room. "Did you come up with it, 86? Or did 23 come up with it on her own?" 

Numbuh 86 took a deep breath, not sure whether it would be best to take credit for the tactic or the training. "Each member of my squad is capable of coming up with impromptu tactics on the spot."

"Even Numbuh 12? I have yet to see her do anything useful," stated Numbuh 1.

Surprisingly 362 answered that one. "Don't underestimate her, Numbuh 1. I trained her myself at spying and stealth; she's one of the best I've seen. In fact, I believe only Numbuh 5 and I are better." That caused two surprised looks: one from 86, the other from Numbuh 1.

"Decommissioning dorks are lucky they didn't hurt Kuki," grumbled Numbuh 4, who had joined them in the observation room during the test. Realizing that his voice had carried in the silent room he tried to cover up. "I mean Numbuh 3. She owes me a quarter, ya know." Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes, 362 gave a small smile, and Numbuh 86 gave him a strange look, somewhere between confusion and suspicion. Comprehension dawned.

"Numbuh 4, ye and Numbuh 3, are you two-"

"Numbuh 1, don't ya think we should check on them?" 4 interrupted.

"You're right, Numbuh 4. We should all go," 362 answered. They left the room to see all five weary operatives.

A/N: Thanks to all those lovely and loyal operatives who reviewed during our hiatus. Next chapter will be up in about a week. Meanwhile, our challenge for you: leave a review, mentioning your idea for the rainbow monkey name least likely to be used on the show, without going vulgar please. Maybe we can use them in the story. What came to our minds is "Geisha Rainbow Monkey", which Numbuh 12 actually has in her room right now. Any more?


	6. Lunch

A/N: Jade: Why so sad, Masterharper

Masterharper: School is killing me. I'm going to fail and be a loser ::cries like a 6 year old girl::

Jade: ummm...Might be a while before the next chapter. Until then, enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Don't own KND. Don't own CN. Don't own WK. Don't even know what WK is.

* * *

**Operation: D.E.C.O.M.**

Chaptuh Six

Numbuh 35 grimaced as he sat down at the lunch table.

"What's wrong, 35?" inquired Numbuh 23.

"That nurse gave me a shot. You know, one of those they stick right in the-"

"What'd you need a shot for?" asked 12.

"I don't know." 35 sighed again. "I don't think I needed one, the medics were just kinda grinning and laughing while she did it. I swear if she wasn't so cute I would have…" He stopped as he realized what he was saying and looked cautiously at 23 who was raising an eyebrow at his remark. "I mean she's cute if you like that sorta thing in a girls-which I do-like girls that is-not girls like that-I like them prettier-not that I didn't think she was pretty-I look for more personality in a girlfriend-NOT that I've had one-Nor am looking for one-well I have thought about it-but not obsessively-"

"Numbuh 35."

"Yeah 23?"

"Breathe."

35 shut himself up before he really embarrassed himself. He put a forkful of macaroni and cheese in his mouth and took the chance to look around, anywhere other than at 23. The three of them were having lunch in the KND Antarctic Base Cafeteria. It didn't look like a school cafeteria. The seats were all different styles; bean bags, stools and recliners, not the simple benches or chairs like most adult places. The tables were similar though; there must be a factory that makes these tables for every cafeteria in the world. He briefly wondered if KND Command had ever looked into that. Along one wall there was a huge line of stations where a kid could get anything they would ever want to eat. Root beer, ice cream, hamburgers, root beer, macaroni and cheese (real mac and cheese, not the stuff they serve in school cafeterias), tacos, root beer, pizza, cake, nachos, hot dogs, and root beer were all there. The lines for the more popular things were rather long, but the station for "Tuesday's Surprise" was empty. 35 didn't know why they had that, but he had heard that it was a world wide law that cafeterias had to have at least one "Surprise" item on the menu.

His team was on a short break from the simulations and taking the chance to grab a bite to eat. Numbuh 21 was getting his lunch, something about a 'specialty cheeseburger.' 86 was sitting a few tables away with 362 and Numbuh 1 discussing something. Hopefully, it wasn't about replacing him.

* * *

"I want to replace Numbuh 35. He screws up every time." 

"I don't know, I thought he did a good job when fighting Numbuh 4."

"And that is why, NIIIGGGEEELLLL, you are an IDIOT who is still just a Sector Commander and I'm the Head of Decom-"

"I think Numbuh 35 performed well. He seems to be made for second in command," interrupted Supreme Commander Numbuh 362, after finishing chewing her sandwich. "And KND Command decided that you couldn't transfer people out."

86 almost chocked on her spaghetti. "WHAT? I mean….when did they decide that?"

"Just now." 86 looked like she wanted to scream. "Numbuh 1, what did you think of Numbuh 21's jetpack handling? I'm interested in your perspective since you are qualified to fly rocket boots." 362 took another bite of her sandwich. "Wasn't it cool?" she grinned, showing off some of her partially chewed sandwich.

"That was amazing! When he flew strait up into the rafters," an excited Numbuh 1 replied, complete with hand motions. Numbuh 86 started to concentrate on her spaghetti, she did not want to get into this immature discussion. After all, 21 wasn't that good with a jet pack, just possibly the best she had seen. She was willing to bet 274 had been better when he was in the KND.

"And the weaving in and out through the supports, firing guns the whole way! I should ask him to put together a show for the next graduation."

Suddenly 86 had the uneasy feeling that someone was staring at her. Making here even more uneasy she sensed a presence behind her. Whirling her head around in alarm, she saw the last person she ever wanted to see, less then ten centimeters from her face.

"Hello, beautiful," the boy whispered, flashing his most charming smile. The smile disappeared quickly when he saw that a mustard gun had filled the gap between him and 86 and that the business end was pointed at his face.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" 86 hissed.

The boy backed off, gaining time to regain his air of charm by smoothing his Hawaiian shirt and readjusting his ski goggles. "First of all, I should point out I'm not a traitor, KND cleared me-"

"Because those IDIOTS thought it was ok to betray the KND for an ICE CREAM CONE!"

"Please, give me more credit than that. It was a snow cone. Also, I'm here to deliver a message to Numbuh 362 from Global Command." He leaned over so he could see Numbuh 362 and Numbuh One. "Hi, you two." Numbuh 86 blushed, realizing for the first time since the argument started that there were other people in the room. Slowly she turned around and stabbed angrily at her spaghetti with her fork.

"What is it, Numbuh 30C?" asked 362 in a professional manner, trying not to smile at 86's embarrassment.

"We got a report from intelligence," 30C replied grimly, throwing aside for the moment his charming attitude. He moved closer so only the people at that table could hear him when he spoke softly. "They intercepted some communications between a teenager and an older operative."

86 rolled her eyes. "They intercept that all of the time and those idiots at intelligence always run around with their hair on fire because of it. It usually turns out to be some idiot contacting a cousin or boyfriend or something equally as pointless."

"This is different." That got attention of the other three people. "This message was coded. Intel deciphered it. The note contained info on a plan to destroy the KND."

"Where is the operative? Has he been arrested?" 362 demanded.

30C grimaced. "Intel says they went to go arrest the operative almost immediately as soon as it was confirmed, but couldn't find him in his room or anywhere on the moon base. As far as we can tell, the operative found out we were looking for him and made a run for it."

Numbuh 1 added, "But how could he have known Intel was looking for him? Unless…" A look of fearful comprehension came over his face.

"Unless what, Niiiigggeeelll? If you are going to say it, then spit it out…" Then the same look dawned on her face followed by several muttered curses.

362 sighed. "Unless Intel has a spy in it too. Did they find any evidence in the operative's room or computer?"

"The computer had been wiped clean and they are still combing through the room. But the message also told us something else." 30C hesitated for a moment.

"What?"

"It spoke of an organization within the KND made up of operatives that are planning on destroying the KND."

The table sat in silence while conversations continued around them, oblivious to the information that could ruin them all.

"Any idea on who or how large this organization is?" asked 362 after some time.

"No. Intel doesn't even have a name yet."

"So what do we do now?" asked Numbuh 1.

362 thought about it for a moment. "This information doesn't leave this table unless I approve it. 30C, tell the head of Intelligence I want to see him when I get back to the Moonbase. Numbers 86 and 1, you may tell your teams if you wish, but be careful. Numbuh 86, I want your team heading the effort to find this organization and eliminate them. Assuming of course that you pass this test," she added with a slight smirk that was lost on the other girl.

86 nodded and saluted. "Of course sir! You can count on me, Numbuh 23, and Numbuh 12."

"I know. Numbers 35 and 21 will be useful as well, I'm sure." She turned to Numbuh 1 before 86 could reply. "Numbuh 1, have your team keep their ears open; who knows which sectors have been infiltrated. Contact Numbuh 86 through the safest channel you can if you hear anything." Numbuh 1 nodded. "Numbuh 30C…." Numbuh 30C brightened at the prospect of an important assignment. "…keep your mouth shut." 30C's face fell and 86 snickered. "Everyone clear? Remember, trust no one that you aren't eleventy billion percent sure can be trusted. That's all." She looked at her watch. "Numbuh 86, get your team together for the next test." 86 ate her last forkful of spaghetti and walked off to the table her team was sitting at.

* * *

Numbuh 21's tray hit the table with enough force to cause the entire table to shake. 35 whistled appreciatively, 23's eyes went wide, while 12 just rolled hers. 

"What is that thing?" 23 asked while pointing with her fork at the massive mound on the tray.

21 looked down at it, then at her, giving an expression that somehow clearly said 'you've never seen a cheeseburger before?'

35 poked it with his fork. "You got the big one. Nice. With the works too. Onions, lettuce, pickles, black olives, ketchup, Bar-B-Que Sauce, onion rings, bacon, salmon…."

"Salmon?!" exclaimed 23, now looking on in disgust. A goofy grin was now on 21's face.

"Yeah, that is kinda weird, 21," added 35, still poking with his fork to figure out all the toppings. 21 shrugged. Behind him, one foolish operative who had gotten the 'Tuesday's Surprise' was currently wrestling with the green glop for his fork.

"He likes trying new things on his cheeseburgers. You should have seen him when he tried wasabi all over it. His tongue was so burnt he didn't talk for month," 12 said with a laugh. She stuck her fork in her bowl of ramen noodles. "Of course, that might not have totally been because of the burnt tongue." The operative behind them was now battling off the green glop with a knife like a sword.

"But it's bigger than your head!"

12 stuck a forkful noodles in her mouth. Around it she said, "You don't have brothers, do you?" The boy behind them was now yelling for his friends to help as the glop grew and latched onto his legs. His friends pulled out their 2x4 weapons and began shooting the monstrous blob with lasers, ice blasts, and streams of heat. It wasn't working.

"Well, no. So what?" asked Numbuh 23, oblivious to the battle raging behind her.

"They can eat their own body weight," 12 replied matter-of-factly.

35 chuckled. "Well, not quite that much, but we eat a lot. 21 will probably eat half that thing before we leave." The battle behind them was going poorly for the operatives until one kid brought in a mega ice cannon and started freezing chunks of the 'Surprise'; but that only slowed it down.

21 and 12 looked at each other, then at 35. "Half?" asked Numbuh 12, who was clearly confused. "What do you mean, half?"

35 and 23 looked at each other, then at the huge cheeseburger. "Woah," was 35's comment.

"But it's bigger than his head!"

"So?"

The conversation was cut short when Numbuh 86 appeared at the head of the table. "You lot! Get your butts over to the next testing area, NOW!" With that, she left the cafeteria.

When the doors closed behind her, Numbuh 23 asked the group, "Was it me or was she angry about something?" The rest of the team just looked at her. "More so than usual," she added. 12 and 21 just shrugged.

"If she's even crankier than usual, we better be going," said Numbuh 35 as he stood up. Then he saw 21 staring at his burger mournfully. "I'm sorry, 21. Take a bite and let's go." 21 looked up at him. "One bite. HEY! What was that?" 35 scraped green goo off his shirt, hoping it didn't leave a stain. The 'Surprise' had learned how to throw chunks of itself around the room. When Numbuh 35 looked back up, he saw that Numbuh 21's plate was empty except for a few crumbs and that 21's face looked a great deal like a chipmunk's.

"You didn't just….?" trailed off Numbuh 23.

"How could you….?" 35 asked while pointing at 21's swollen cheeks. 21 began to chew extremely slowly, strain appearing on his face.

"Are we going now or what?" asked Numbuh 12.

"Yeah, we better get going…" 35 subconsciously moved toward the door while still staring in shock at where the burger had once been. He shook his head and went to the door, the team following behind.

They passed heavily armored KND shock troops heading into the cafeteria on the way out.

A/N: Until the next chapter comes out (which could be a while, since it isn't finished, and there's this whole thing called school…) please, send us your OCs! (How many times do people ask you that? It's usually the opposite, no?) Anyways, send us your character, info, etc. and we'll see if they can make an appearance. We reserve the right NOT to use them too. Also, we're just looking for background characters, a cameo or two. We will credit those whose characters are used of course. Thanks! And don't forget to review!


End file.
